From Start till Finish
by BetelgeuseCarchosis
Summary: After Spike has left Bebop for good and all comes down for Faye and crew. SpikexFaye fanfic Rating M just for future precautions
1. Chapter 1: The Remembrance

Hello okay first things first...I do not own the mighty and great Cowboy Bebop and this is my first ever fanfic/story I have ever made or even attempt so please feel free to rate. Thank You.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Remembrance

The night has just begun to settle down on its dark bite. Sweeping fog of dust in hurricane winds swirling endlessly like whirlpools; the sounds of the cluttered rocks muffled with a thud then utter silence with the continuity of the wind's hustle. I sat at the dark stinking hell of a room along with the ticking seconds and utter stillness then more whispers of the cackled wind. Chaos as it confirms it. That is the only way her thoughts are in this precise moment. Completely different to the eeriness hushed piece metal of a Bebop there is. Unspoken grief moved with a sound from my lips as I exhaled the tingling cigarette smog on my nostrils, making its way through the stinging course to the back of my throat and I swallowed hard. Then adding to the mixture is the ol' hard whisky, half emptying it all to myself. I swallowed harder. Taste is as sweet as bitter and sour to all the living sensations on my tongue, and then finally a warm chill hit my stomach. _That feels good_. I licked my lips and made my way towards the window. _Still ghastly as ever in this hellhole, I wonder what would it be like to go outside. Y'now just to see the stars and whatnot_. Like you can see the stars in this damned place, like you can see anyone walking alive barely to find this place, like anyone can walk out alive from this noisy buzzed torrents of wind and energy, like you can see the planet Earth in which you were once a citizen of, like you can see people in their daily lives in the cursed planet, like you can see him making his way out from his self-destructive mission of his, like he can see you. Moments passed like years as the seconds ticks away, so does your sanity. Were you really sane to begin with? As you played thousands of scenarios that could have killed the life out of you and others, you smirked devilishly upon this question. Who knows. Maybe no one will ever know. You began to click your heels away to the port as you called it echoing in a thousand claps. You arrived at your destination, you opened it with ease, tapping your fingers on the keyboard with a few clicks and beeps of the system and here comes your beloved Red Tail. The lady in motion waits as it stares back to the dark, hoping that its rider has come to a conclusion f flight, she sits idly in the gusts of dark cold wind. I'm hoping nobody was awake at this time, I hope they maybe cried themselves to sleep or convincing themselves crazy for hearing Spike's Swordfish making port. _Hope, huh. _I looked towards the beauty with indifference. "Hmph." You grunted silently under your breath. "It's just you and me now lady in Red." She smiled to all the reminiscence of her journeys with the Red Tail before Bebop and it calmed her infuriating nerves, a running chill from both her gut and her spine. "Maybe I should get a thing or two before this." Then off I went to the fridge grabbing the plastic bag on the counter and fill it with the supposed to be food or what's left of it silently. I pillaged the fridge with my deathly stealth skills as I open the bag silently without a noise, then poured all the contents like sweet gold. Then I left it on the floor returning to my room. I opened the hatch and went straight for my bag unzip them as fast as I can and rummaged through my so-called wardrobe and pack some clothes, then I zipped it as fast as I could. Hurrying through the door now, I inhaled a sharp breath, heart pounding and let and escaped breath. I closed my eyes calming my nerves and imagined cold sweat sipped my veins. I open my eyes and I touched the cold metal, stinging my fingertips and held my hand in place for the taking. I turned it ever so slowly hearing it groaning through all the walls and it echoed. Twenty seconds it took. Then I sheepishly tip-toed all the way to the basement like in one of those spy and comedy movies. I can hum to that tune now, what was the name of it….Aha! Pink Panther. And there was the prized treasure. The semi rusty safe that Jet was so proud of. He boasts that this piece of metal cannot be opened by any other simple tactics, but really its still a piece of metal to me, with a password and money inside. I pulled out my gadget and let them do their work as I whirred closer to my very own baby and success. It opened. Excitement filled me as I cringe at the adrenaline of leaving these people without money, without food and without me of course. And I helped myself to the half-owned money placed inside this safe. It's not enough, but it will be. And so I packed and strutted myself proudly towards the kitchen picked up my groceries and opened my Red Tail. I slid across inside chucking my prized items at the back and operated this piece of machine to life. Maybe I'm lucky nobody heard me, maybe I should steal fridges and safes for a living, maybe it is left things unsaid while I go on to my journey, maybe it's good that I will leave them, maybe I wouldn't remember him so much as I do, maybe I wouldn't let them remember what it was used to be, maybe they thought about this and maybe they did cry themselves to sleep or convincing themselves that they are imagining things, maybe they are all dreaming, maybe I am but it's enough reminiscing you for now Bebop. Trailed thoughts to the scattered space as I left the Bebop, this time for sure.

* * *

><p>Well...Thank You for reading please feel free to rate...or not...Thanks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Humming of a Nightingale

Chapter 2

The Humming of a Nightingale

Echoed voices surrounded the black space

The dim-lit slideshow starts

The Casanova with her apron on the piano

Smoked through glass and intertwining shadows

Gambling table at its play

Violet northern lights at this day

Beautiful night for a drink

Whisky, cigarette and a damn time

Angelic goddess with red paper roses

Sum up all the sins that you've fallen to

Love and Ambition through your projection

Your façade walks on its own parade

Woman for the night on this beautiful damned place

Demons will come and haunt you and so does the dead woman

Whiskey on ice, cigarettes on lips, it makes no sense

Another night with the Queen of hearts

The light blue sky is dimmed, the dark horizon is upon me

The days are going to be over now

As I lie down, falling to abyss

Will you still catch me, piece by piece

Will you still hold me till the dawn of time

Oh… sing to me endlessly, when you're gone

Oh… sing to me endlessly, when I'm gone

Look at me angelically, eyes jarred out

Unfold those memories one by one

The horizon is me

Capture it at your greatest or am I being too conceited

Slowly poison me to my sleep, your voice is my high

So at last I recalled you.

So is this the last I shall recall you?


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3

Money, Cigarettes and Little Bit on the Side

The clickety clack of my black rhinestone laced strapped Dior evening shoe echoed in the golden lacquered tiles. The swish of my dark purple mink boa with my burgundy empire cut satin silk dress with the clink of my emerald green encrusted, gold earrings attached all for the part of a temptress. _Who will I be entertaining tonight I wonder_, will always be the first question as I marched through confidently in these red draped walls and marbled columns. The light of the gold chandeliers illuminated the hallway with pride, its rosewood dressers line up lavishly with crystal glass and purple hyacinth each. The golden floors match up the sparkle of the light and captured a distorted reflection of walking pace. As I walk through countless closed and silent doors I face the light at the end of this tunnel, and the noise grows louder with every step. The whispers became murmurs and eventually became shrieks and trills of men and silent calls of women at the background. They sing in unison like a choir in their worshipping God and I finally took one step that echoed through my ears and then my nerves. The adrenaline of being worshipped by these canny beings begins its course on a millisecond through my spine and through my gut; the disgusting flow of my bloodlust begins. Everything was in slow motion. I can count how many people there are in these room, what they're wearing, eating, drinking, flirting, kissing and even fucking in this goddamn forsaken place. The need of survival is indeed a bitter one. And so I began to grab with my extending fingertips the ribbon microphone and held it close to my red blood lips with my mink fur and kissed it for good luck. Then I sang slow blues. Everything went still no noise made it through but only mine. I try to sweeten the honey with me caressing the microphone like some phallic object and I began to swing my hips slowly to the tune of the rhythm. I aspire them to awe at me and desire most things is to please them, to lure them with my femme fatale to get that son of a bitch of a bounty right in the corner of my eye. White shirt, black suit, black trousers, red tie combo with black hair and menacing grey eyes that can overkill bugs in one swift look. Luck I ain't no bug sweetheart, and I ain't no saint. Few more minutes passed and I got my break and my pay for the night. The manager Rafael Culto in his swagger gangster camel coloured suit with a darker brown tone for a tie. He handed me the money in cash and my requested pack of cigarettes, he then tilted his black trilby to me with his tanned calloused and jeweled hands with a wink from his seductive purr of green-blue eyes. That is the sign that I will be entertaining someone tonight. High class. He points his index finger up in the ceiling then turned to his left and in one swift move he touched his dali moustache with his index and thumb. And there he was, sitting comfortably in his red leather sofa with martini in his hand. The neatly combed black haired man stares at me intently as I fidgeted around the mink fur in my caress. "Customer's name is Charlton Andersen". _Bounty's on me darling_. I smiled and laced my arm around him leaned forward and whispered "Thank You, peach." Then I fetch my rewards in his hands and I simply walked over across the room ignoring the beings and sounds around me then I heightened my focus on him. I hid my smirk with a devil's smile. The truth is inevitable. I will have what I want. Money, cigarettes and little bit on the side.


	4. Chapter 4: Shedding of the Skin

Hellloooo...back again sorry for a very late, late upload. I just seem to somehow have the writer's block... I just didn't know what to do. So I kinda forced myself into doing this...This is SPikes POV so if it's not really Spike-o please tell me and give your suggestions, comments etc. I'll be really happy ^^

And Thank You for my first review...i was so happy.. i thought no one's reading it hehehehhe. Thank You Harumigirl m(_)m Well that's all folks. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Shedding of the Skin

Dark. Heavy. Paralysed. I've been here before, like this. Julia. I opened my eyes slowly but start to shut back down again. My heavy lids creaked a notion of curiosity, and then there was a slit of blinding light. This would be more painful than my hangover last night. _Last night? What happened? How long was I out?_ The bitter taste on my tongue burned my throat and the question itself shriek like grating metal building up in my eardrums, which I then boldly opened my eyes with the wrinkling of my eyebrows and my ageing insomniac eye bags. Dizzy spells and heavy thumps pound in my head along with the appearance of these chromatic shapes gliding everywhere beating to my every blink. My eyes have troubled adjusting to this excruciating light, that my head began to hurl into an echo of vibrating throngs of pulsating screeches with every flicker of my eyes; and at bitter last, it condensed into an almost burning sensation through my veins. I try to move my hand to cover my eyes, but the more I move the more it hurts, and this time its from right inside of my very core. A pounding life's heartbeat in every fucking second as I felt my every fucking cell being ripped apart scornfully in dimensions that I seem to withdraw without thinking. I have been here before and I know exactly how to invite and kick pain's ass out of my way. I flinched as my fingers began to reflexively twitch in every passing of pain that coursed through my body. It began to intensify as the loud groaning of its every loud thump pump right to the core of my brain, its course scream freedom through my frail and paralysed flesh in milliseconds. I feel like being scraped in a tug of war between pain and unconsciousness. I try to release my pain through screaming hell cursed words, but nothing came out, not even my mouth moved and all I could do is simply whimper like some hostage dog being cooked and eaten alive. Dog. Spike. Cannibal. _Heh_. Well it can be worse, as far as I know, I could've been dead, but my skill on dodging death bullets is impeccable as always, this thought made me wry and I slyly made out a smile, but I never thought of being paralyzed laid sprawling on a bed half-dead. I looked around and flicked my gaze from right till left, I sniffed my nostrils to intoxicate the smell and when a stinging prick began to tingle inside my sinuses, I knew where I was; clean air tight surroundings with the smell of formalin and mixture of drugs, I knew what I was in for, and I hate the thought of being unconscious in these bed ridden sickness of death, with the smell of a thousand funerals. I hate funerals, its not because of the dead, I don't have anything against them, one day I'll be one of the unlucky ones; neither it was the thought of me and the people I have killed and sending them in this kind of situation, maybe its just the smell… but I don't mind about that. Let's just say bad things happen when I'm in hospitals and this time my intuition is telling me the same thing.

The lingering light became dull and minimized as I can barely see the white, plastic ceiling fan whirring around slowly. Its mechanics creak in its every turn and the every whiz of propeller buzz with its own tune and rhythm. I laid still for moments to only meditate in the sound of the annoying buzz of the fan, then I scanned to the right only to find a white plastic dresser same height as my bed with no flowers, no greeting cards, no pills, no nurses. Nothing… except my gun. Suspicion aroused in my thoughts. I scanned to the left and there is my rectangle window peering behind the aqua coloured organza curtains, well framed that highlights the equal amount of sunlight you want to wake up in the morning. I travelled my eyes to survey the room and I found my dextrose hanging on a stainless steel stand with its drip drop flow. The plastic line travels alongside my left bedside to my pierced tanned skin. Its cylinder tube was wrapped in some kind of blue tape that gathers the transparent liquid to its little container, then it curved around the back of my hand as it rested there to feed me of its liquid, in exchange of my backflow of blood. As both liquids mix together, I am rest assured everything is going to be okay… as soon as I get out of here. I released a deep sigh with the grumble from both my stomach and lungs. I'm hungry.

Few moments of realization, I try to clamber myself out from this hard piece of furniture by holding to the metal bed entrapments that surrounded it. It seems like I won't be walking anytime soon as I can only feel numbness on my legs. How long was I out anyway and what the hell happened? Boredom comes easy for me, as I feel weaker and weaker by the minute. I tried to wiggle my toes for the hope of me walking out alive from boredom and hunger. Easy how it goes, move you freakin' toes.

The tick-tocking drips of my dextrose seem to dwell on forever at the deafening pace, it has been nearly an hour and I am about to give up. Maybe I can do little crunches instead and push-ups, to enhance my physique, eh. No. Let me walk out of here. And probably because of my will and determination after five gruesomely hours I am able to stretch my legs around the room. As I scan around the room for anything suspicious and dangerous, it came to me that there are no actual doctors or nurses that have come to check one me. Out of staff, I guess. _Heh_. I grabbed the cold handle of Jericho and went to the cool ice blue door and hinged the doorknob, ever so slowly not trying to gain unwanted attention. I opened the door a little to scan the surroundings. Empty and white. I looked around and finally open the door to step outside, then reflexively pointed my gun to the left, then to the right, after a few moments of silence and with the satisfaction of what I've seen I settled the gun beside me and examined my surroundings. The halls are brightly lighted with fluorescent lights all the way to my left and right, the doors are closed with no numbers or labels to identify which is which, almost surreal-like; my suspicion oozed more and more as I walked towards the hallway. Every step is met with my flesh touching the cold, hard surface of the floor, its ecstatic chill travels to my spine, giving me goosebumps on my back. I looked around to inspect the area hoisting the gun near my chest to trap the seemingly heartbeats of anxiousness. I slowly began to walk through my left as my instinct tells me so, and as my instinct is always right, I follow it. After all, I survived countless of times with Viscious and the syndicate. A long pause of thought.

What the hell happened to me and where the hell are they? Damn it. Did I fail the mission that I need to carry out?

My head become overflowed by a million buzzing questions that whirred through my brain, followed by a wave of shaken tingling prickles through my core as I try to remember the details. Something. Anything. I dropped my gun and with an echo it ripples into a tightened clank. I clasp my head with both of my hands and furrow to the pounding screech. I closed both my eyes to somehow regain some of my consciousness, and I crash my head towards the concrete wall to lessen my rage and pain. I heard the chipped drips from the wall's crack, and the sound made it worse. I have to get out of here, anywhere as long as it's far from these walls. "Aaargh!" I screamed to pent out my frustration onto the solidified echo of the tunnel, as the pain comes to haunt me and its gnaws. I picked up the gun again, clasping my long calloused fingers into a tightening lock. I can barely walk with this frail body, as I tremble to drag myself in these cold walls. A thousand questions surged in my head and my resolution to find the answers serves me of a numb adrenaline kick in my veins. I limped for freedom and run roam through the endless tunnels with its darkening mouth chasing me. I look back and darkness beckons me in its abyss and it look towards me with its haunting face, there's nothing I could do but return the favour so I smirked back at the face of death. I turned to face forwards for the exit and opened it with my every last energy in my every being to a flying kick. A wallop, a crash and then a gust of wind rushes inside the building to sweep the darkness still. The victory is mine. I smiled to the gallants of the night and its bringing, when all of a sudden a loud siren swoop down vibrating every inch of earth beneath my feet, sending a tingling sensation of a warning to run. "They never give up." I puffed. As I busied myself with the escape, the red flashing lights danced through the forest as I went on to my getaway with my Jericho and a mission to find my wanted answers.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think please review. Thanks!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Quadruple 'R' Part 1

Well I'm on the roll lol... After it is summer holidays...Well Thank You Very Much for reading ^^ Feel free to review

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Reincarnation, Revelation, Retribution and Revenge

(Quadruple 'R')

Part I

The largely built bright monitor ascends in the dark room, in which I observe the almost dead zombified man on the bed. "The vital stats are normal Professor Jekyll." An echo of revolution has come to its dawn. "This is the moment we have been waiting for, everyone feast your eyes in this beautiful specimen, the Bionic has been revived." I thundered my voice in a thousand pillars across the dark room. I looked at my comrades at awe at this prized sample. We have been lucky that we have found this unknown person for us to experiment on, but he is definitely much luckier to survive in such a pitiful state. His vitals were dropping and he has been stabbed through his spleen and his stomach almost not recovering from the internal bleeding, then his lungs ruptured from one of his broken ribs; they were cut with such precision, almost unbelievably from an experienced swordsman. And yes, his heart, it was almost in smithereens ready for a strawberry milkshake, thank god we made it in time or else this man right here wouldn't be alive right now. But then again, it was all thanks to this technology that have revived him solely and perfectly like he was before. But we still have some problems with the brain and its lagging of reflexes due to some sort of trauma he had before this incident, it might take its toll on his Limbic System altering some of his memories or worse yet forgetting them, but its not a failed experiment… yet. "Professor! He has awaken, what do we do?" Stepahanie Loslver exclaimed in an alarmed tone, breathing heavily with her parted red lips. She was any professor's dream with her brunette curls and lavishly fierce and dedicated personality; she is going to succeed me one day. "Yes. I believe so." I smiled quietly. "What? Professor are you insane? We cannot let this man escape, we have to take him for examinations, and what about test results, what if we're going to be found out?" she spits in her nervous breakdown all in one breath. Maybe this is the only little problem for her; she is too stiff to work with, even with that voluptuous body hiding beneath on her white lab coat, she can't survive with these types of stresses. "It's okay, we can take the exams while he's on a rampage of getting away. Just make sure to ring the alarm and we'll see where he goes and what he'll do next. In these cases, it will prove itself to live in such experiments and also finding out if our studies about combining the full alchemy of bionic and biological is all for naught. We will set on stage two if he ever does go on combat. We have of course provided bullets for this fella of his." I stated calmly with a huff. This time I'm playing cops and robbers and God Almighty with this bionic creature. I turned around and patted Stephanie's shoulder "It'll be alright." And of course I'm not sure if it will be, but for the meantime it'll calm her down. "What do you mean it'll be alright?" she spated right out, crossing her arms to emphasize her chest. She took a step closer and I backed down a pace. Maybe it won't calm her down. "We set a time bomb and freed it outside Mars, and God knows we'll be all on wanted for ethical, moral and human rights…" she trailed on and I cut her off mid way "But then, he ain't human anymore, he's bionic." I stated honestly with a smile. "Argh!" she warps on frustration and tried to strangle me, if I hadn't dodge it seconds later I would be officially dead. "Check all his status accounts, and his whereabouts, I want him on screen twenty-four, seven, if anything happens…happens" I muttered the last words as a sign of uncertainty. I looked up and saw their faces were grim with this statement, their unexplainable response of mixed emotions of whether to be angry, disappointed and uncertainties were all pasted in their faces. The atmosphere turned dead and heavy with stress and fury that all came down in a swirl into the destination of abyssal. It seems it is because of my screw up for not putting an emergency switch on the said bionic; well he is still partly human, so putting the said button would be…immoral. I murmured a million conflicting possibilities and cursed between hisses with irritation. "We shall see the new dawn of technology hand in hand with human biology. It will be the most amazing discovery on this century, hear praise to your efforts professors. The time has come." I exclaimed with full pride, slowly masking away my unstable previous series of fiasco episodes. The atmosphere became a reflex of silence, whispers and buzzed conflicts of disagreements. Then as few moments pass with their tilting heads, glistening eye beads fully fuelled with emotion, furrowed eyebrows and rustles of compressed whispers, they decided to be overtaken by the divine bliss of their success and congratulated each peer on both left and right. The deafening cheers and whistles smoke through the dark room in which now has enliven the very core of its capacity. Thoughts ran like adrenalin in which in its very second has been a daredevil rollercoaster drive reaching its climax. The new Bionic Era has risen. I looked to the screen and saw the green-haired man running for his life, but I do not see his fear, but only the face of a madman. This will be interesting. I walked towards the rectangular screen, looking closer at him and by close encounters of admiring him as well, then I pushed the red alarm button and came along the series of blazing shrieks of sirens hunting down the runaway man, threatening his freedom.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think of the Doctor? He's a bit laid back huh...I kind of had a plan for him...but won't tell it might spoil the story... oh well i'll continue on...Thank You for reading :D<p> 


End file.
